Newsies: Love and War
by Crutchie4788
Summary: *Chapeter 4 is here*Crutchie has a brother, Jack gets a a new girl, race gets a girl, blink gets a girl, and the newsies will have the biggest war of their lives (so far)**R&R**
1. Billy

Chapter 1  
  
"Heya Jack! What a strike, huh Jack? What a strike! Hey guess what! My brother's coming to join us newsies. Ya' hear that Jack?! My bro, from Spot's territory, when he heard about the strike, he finally decided to join us! He quit his job to be with me Jack he quit his job, to be wit' me!"  
  
Crutchie, although usually in a good mood anyway, was extremely excited that day. His brother, ever since Crutchie hurt his leg, took care of Crutchie and worked hard hours to support his little bro. Although, not very much old than Crutchie, he still felt he needed to take responsibility. This loving brother was aptly named Billy, which means "determined guardian." And determined he was!  
  
"Dat's great Crutchie! You mean da short one right?" Jack teased.  
  
"Jack! Spot's here! He brought Billy wit' him!" Shouted Kid Blink, as he raced towards Jack, with Racetrack by his side.  
  
"And Jack, Billy finally grew. well, at least a bit." This remark, made by Race, caused a collective chuckle of the newsies. At this point Spot, otherwise known as Brooklyn, stepped up, and next to his was this shady character, just about 5 foot 5. --~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~--~-~~ 


	2. Protection

Chapter 2  
  
As the figure comes into the light, he reveals his nicely cut, parted brown hair, with hazel eyes that are dominantly sky blue. Billy seemed to look more like Spot's brother should look like, although you could definitely tell he was not. "Is there somebody here by the name of Crutchie*? He's got a brother that he needs to reminisce with.  
  
"Billy!"  
  
"Hey, it's good ol' Billy!"  
  
"Um. who is Billy?" Les and David asked. Although they were both in the strike, and David even helped lead it, they were still relatively new.  
  
"Oh, we didn't say anything 'bout Billy?" Exclaimed Kid Blink, "He is the bro-"  
  
Billy, so insistent about good first impressions, decided to cut in at this point, and tell the story right. "I am the brother of Crutchie. I am his protector, his guardian, and the guardian of his closest friends, like Jack, Blink, and Race."  
  
At this point Billy pulled David aside. "I can tell you have an education too," whispered Billy "So I'm going to tell you something about me that you might need to know. I love my brother. I'm as happy as he is that he is alive, and if anybody wants to threaten my happy thought, well, lets just say they're going to have a 5'5'' child on their ass! But the only difference between Crutchie and me is that I'm not exactly happy with myself. I have my own problems, and because I have them I hate myself for being so selfish. I just want to be able to focus on my brother's problems, instead of mine. I really hate myself, but I stay alive, and I act happy, for my bro. I don't want him worrying about me, at all!"  
  
"So, addressing everybody again, "is there some initiation I need to pass, or do I just buy some papes, get a lesson, and start selling?" That received a chuckle.  
  
"Well ya might need a partna', sell more papes dat way," Jack said. " I suggest ya go wit' Crutchie, cause ya ain't gonna do me no good."  
  
"You read my mind, Jacky-boy!" Billy jokes, as he goes over to give Jack a noogie and a punch.  
  
"Ya ain't that much olda' den me, ya ain't allowed to do that!" Jack exclaimed, trying to gain his dignity. 


	3. Denton

I would just like to thank those who actually took the time to read this. I know it's not the best thing in the world, but, when I'm done, I wish people would read it and go hmm. that's not bad, maybe I could do that well, or better, I should write my own. The whole point of fan fiction is to get peoples ideas on paper, as well as share your own. I'm just encouraging people to write, get their ideas and imagination paper. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
Disclaimers will be written when I'm done with the story. Chapter 3  
  
"Newsies, it's pape time!" shouted Denton. Denton has been friends with the newsies ever since they started the strike. Denton was the reporter who covered the strike. Not only did he get a promotion when the newsies won, but he also took the evil Mr. Wiesel's job of circulation manager. Mr. Wiesel, along with Pulitzer and Hearst, were the reason for the strike, and tried everything they could to keep the newsies from making them go out of business. Mr. Wiesel was sent to jail after the strike, when punched a newsie, and strangled his nephew.  
  
As the newsies ran to get their papers, Billy whispered to Crutchie, "Heya Crutch! That's Denton, right?"  
  
"The one an' only!" Crutchie exclaimed. "You an' me, we's gonna be a great team! We could get 50 papes a piece, and not have to eat any afta'!"  
  
"That reminds me, I haven't eaten since I got here!" Billy said with a smile, as he runs to get their papes. "Mr. Denton! Hey, thanks for treating my bro and his friends well, you're a hero! Anyway, 75 papes a piece, I'm starved!" Billy said with a chuckle.  
  
Crutchie looked at Billy like he just ate a black widow, and got superhuman strength. "75 papes, I don't know Billy, your still a beginna'!"  
  
"It's alright Crutchie, we can do it."  
  
"So you're Billy! Crutchie's told me some about you. You, you would be a good story." Denton proclaimed.  
  
"Likewise Mr. Denton, except I haven't done anything to be in the pape, but you, you sure have. I don't want to be in the pape until I do something worthy of it."  
  
"Alright, until then," Denton said with a smile. "Here's your papes!"  
  
"Alright, thanks! So Crutch, where do we go now?"  
  
"Your choice, either Bottle Alley or the Harbor, Central Park is guaranteed. We could try any banker, bum, or barber. They almost all knows how to read!" Crutchie said, letting out a collective laugh with the rest of the newsies. 


	4. Rita

Chapter 4  
  
Crutchie and Billy chose, of course, Central Park, because it is guaranteed. Billy, quickly thinking, tore his shirt in many places, and rolled around in dirt some, for sympathy. But then he wet his hair, brushed it to the side with his fingers, and then put more dirt in his hair, to make it seem like he's trying to be sophisticated. Crutchie, being on a crutch, did nothing but watched and laughed at his completely odd brother.  
  
"Alright Crutch, let's go," said Billy.  
  
"Ya' done? Ha ha, ok let's go," Crutchie said with a smile.  
  
When the reached the center, they crossed good old Spot. Spot, equipped with the standard edition sling shit with a hyper-stretch band, and of course, the roundest, smoothest, and most painful rocks you've ever seen. But just incase his aim wasn't as perfect as usual, he had his usual Brooklyn clan with him. Billy and Crutchie noticed him immediately.  
  
"Ah, Spot, how's it going Brooklyn. Keeping it in order while I'm gone?" said Billy.  
  
"Of course, we's jus' stopping by to pay Jack a visit. The circulation manager jus' died, so we's got a day off," Spot said, with a laugh.  
  
"Well then, see ya' Brooklyn!" Billy said.  
  
"See ya' Spot!" exclaimed Crutchie.  
  
With that, Spot tipped his hat, smiled, and left, eyeballing Billy.  
  
"Don't worry I haven't forgotten Spot. Here are your rocks. I even found some shooting marbles, here," Billy said, as he threw them to Spot. When Spot caught them, he shot one, herd a scream, and ran.  
  
Once Spot was out of sight, the boys finally got to work. They were selling papes here and there, making more than they ever could have imagined. Once, they sold over 100 papes total, some other news boys came into the center, and pushed Crutchie down.  
  
"One, this is our sellin' spot. Two, I have a feelin' it was you who knocked out mi gurl, Rita, wit' that rock. You's gonna pay!" Screamed what seemed to be the leader, carrying Rita on his back. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but if you knew her long enough, you'd be pissed too. Billy although pissed out of his mind about his bro, knew he was in some deep shit. 


	5. author's note

2/14/03  
  
Authors note: Hello, I hope you are enjoying the story, even though the only people who are reading it are my friends at school, but other than that, thanks. Anyway, yeah, well the next chapter is called brawl, for obvious reasons, but before I go any further let me establish my characters. Rita is based on a real person at my school named Pooja. Rita has been dating the lead of the Delancey brothers gang since after the Delancey brothers themselves went to jail. She is not very fond of the Delancey brothers, ever since she met Jack, but she has always had the hots for the current lead. By the way the current lead is associated with the name Reaper, although his real name is James K. Green. His best friends call him the Green Reaper. Anyway that my character analysis, enjoy the story.  
  
P.S. Happy Valentine's Day Maudie and Kat, if you haven't guessed already. 3 


End file.
